star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraluka
'' "They claim to see on a higher plane than we do. You know, the whole Force thing? Makes me nervous."'' ''- Atton Rand'' "Her species does not see as we do." ''- Kreia'' To all outward appearances, Miraluka appear Human. Their speech could be from any region; from Coruscant to the Outer Rim. Only one aspect distinguishes them from Humans: All Miraluka are born without eyes. Although they are not entirely concerned with appearing Human, they prefer not to draw attention to themselves when traveling. Millenia of evolution robbed the Miraluka of sight but granted them the ability to "see" through the Force. Rarely is an entire species sensitive to the ebb and flow of the Force, but Miraluka are clearly an exception. The Miraluka species epitomizes the pure power of the Force. Not surprisingly, many Miraluka have been drawn to the teachings and traditions of the Jedi Order. Miraluka Jedi fought during the Great Sith War and helped to shape the Jedi Order in the years and centuries that followed. In the dying days of the Old Republic, the Jedi Order included not only Miraluka Jedi, but also scores of Miraluka commoners with little or no formal training, most of them in administrative or teaching positions. When the Empire arose from the ashes of the Old Republic, the Miraluka suffered tremendously. The Jedi Purge wiped out thousands of Miraluka and forced countless others into hiding. Some Miraluka were inspired to join the Rebel Alliance. A troubled few were pressed into service as pawns and spies for the Empire and either fell to the dark side or destroyed themselves. By the time of the New Jedi Order, the Miraluka have only begun to rejoin galactic society, although the threat of the Yuuzhan Vong forces many to travel incognito. 'Personality' Miraluka have no interest in personal gain or glory. They are thoughtful, pensive, and deliberate. Once they commit to a plan or course of action, they are rarely moved to change their minds. 'Physical Description' Miraluka average 1.8 meters in height. In almost every respect, they look like Humans except for their nearly featureless eye sockets. They tend to cover their eyeless visages with decorative cloth. 'Alien Type: Near-Human' Near-Human is a general term for any of the many species or subspecies in the galaxy which are very closely related biologically to baseline Humans. In contrast, other humanoid species only had general external similarities to Humans and have no biological connnection. Most Near-Humans share close external similarites to Humans, usually with small differences in skin and eye color or bone structure. Biologically, many Near-Humans are capable of interbreeding with baseline Humans. Some are close enough to the Human baseline to be considered a race or ethnic group of Humans, rather than a seperate species. The Miraluka differ from Humans in that they lack eyes, only retaining vestigial eye sockets, and perceive the environment around them through Force sight instead of regular vision. This vision was so strong that if a Miraluka looked upon a Jedi or Sith, they could "see" the Force radiating off them. The strength of a Miraluka's connection to the Force varies by individual. Miraluka, as Near-Humans, can interbreed with baseline humanity. Humans with Miraluka blood included Krynda and Lucien Draay. It was said that such mating would result in difficulties for the offspring. 'Homeworld' [[Alpheridies|'Alpheridies']], a planet in the Abron system, which lies on the spinward edge of the Expansion Region. 'Language' Miraluka speak and read Miralukese and Basic. 'Example Names' Damaya Guru, Eloun Kooladi, Embrul Joff, Jerec, Shoaneb Culu, Visas Marr, Zebron Tadro. 'Age in Years' *Child 1 - 11 *Young Adult 12 - 15 *Adult 16 - 44 *Middle Age 45 - 69 *Old 70 - 84 *Venerable 85+ 'Adventurers' Miraluka adventurers are usually Nobles, Force Adepts, or Jedi. Their cultural beliefs about the Force do not allow them to become Sith, however, Miraluka Jedi who delve even slightly into the dark side, sometimes become Dark Jedi. 'Miraluka Species Traits' 'Faction Affiliations' *'The Mandalorian Crusaders' (3,996 BBY) *'The Old Republic' (3,996 BBY - c. 1,000 BBY) *'The Jedi Order' (3,996 BBY - 19 BBY) *'The Galactic Republic' (1,000 BBY - 19 BBY) *'The Alliance to Restore the Republic ' (2 BBY - 4 ABY) *'The New Republic' (4 ABY - 27 ABY) *'The New Jedi Order' (11 ABY - 130 ABY) *'The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances' (28 ABY - 41 ABY) *'The Jedi Coalition' (40 ABY - 41 ABY) *'The Alliance-in-Exile' (41 ABY) *'The Galactic Alliance Remnant' (130 ABY - 138 ABY) Category:Species Category:Alien Type: Near-Human